


candies

by sJSsnssndns



Category: Boys - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sJSsnssndns/pseuds/sJSsnssndns





	candies

*  
陈立农进门的时候房间很静，遮光窗帘紧闭着，只一盏昏黄壁灯在墙面上打出一片光区。  
床上卧了个人，把自己埋进柔软的高支棉被里，也不知道是睡过去还是醒着。  
陈立农一点也没客气，招呼也没打，走过去捞起棉被里露出来的那只雪白的脚，往他踝骨上狠狠捏了一下。  
床上那人弹起来，不轻不重地叫了一声，倒也没多吃惊，在黑暗里一下就猜出来来者何人：“陈立农——你怎么进来的？”  
陈立农解释：“找大堂前台刷脸。说朱正廷把房卡锁进房间了。”他倾身把手里的备用房卡放在床头柜上，顺势捏了一把床上那人的脖颈，露出一个很乖的笑，嘴里却毫不留情地拆穿他：“正正别再跟我装啦。”  
他在青年身边坐下：“这么晚还不睡，在等我？”

朱正廷消极抵抗，把头埋进枕头里不搭理他。  
陈立农没当回事，自顾自问：“和坤坤去逛街好玩吗？”  
朱正廷说：“什么正正坤坤，你多大个小孩儿，怎么胡乱称呼别人？要搁以前在韩国的时候，我们几个前辈能给你拽小黑屋里秘密打一顿。”  
被一本正经教育的年轻男孩笑弯了眼睛：“没有不尊敬，是关系亲近才会叫昵称。”  
朱正廷盯着他若有所思地笑了一下：“行，那你去找你的坤坤吧。”  
“欸。”台湾腔浓重的语气词还被特意拉长了音调：“在吃醋吗？”  
朱正廷翻给他一个白眼：“滚。”  
陈立农趴下来，彻底环抱住他：“我才该吃醋。去逛街为什么不叫我？”  
闷闷的声音传过来：“和你不熟。”  
“好吧。那原来你喜欢——”陈立农伸手捏住朱正廷一边肩膀把他翻向自己，凑过去在他唇珠上轻轻碰了一下，用气声完成这个问句：“喜欢和不熟的人接吻？”

朱正廷没回答，抱住他实打实地亲上去。  
唇齿交缠的湿润水声充满了整个房间，陈立农伸手解开朱正廷的睡衣，伸手在他腰部乱揉一气，没控制好力道，朱正廷被他掐疼了，侧过脸中断亲吻，软绵绵地斥责他：“疼！”  
他拽了拽陈立农的耳垂，力度与其说是教训还不如是调情：“你手劲儿好大。”  
陈立农包住他的手带向自己下身：“给你看看更大的。”  
朱正廷笑起来：“你都是从哪里学来的胡话......”他没抽出手，修长白皙的手指灵巧地解开牛仔裤的扣子，隔着内裤握住陈立农肿胀起来的性器。  
年轻人又粗又长的阴茎很快完全勃起，朱正廷把白色布料拉开，年轻人生龙活虎的肉棒直直地翘起来，朱正廷拿手心包住渗出一点透明液体的马眼，温热的皮肤把前列腺液抹开，就着这一点前列腺液撸动起来。  
陈立农被他摸得很舒服，低下头找对方的嘴唇，两个人接了个乱七八糟的吻，蠢蠢欲动的年下小男生不满足了，哼哼唧唧地撒娇，企图赚取一点优待特权：“不用手好不好……我想进去。”  
朱正廷也硬得不太好受，但还是很坏心思地逗他：“进哪儿去？”  
事实证明雄性在床上果然什么话都能说出口，陈立农捏住朱正廷的臀瓣暗示性地掰了掰：“插进你的屁股里。”  
难为他还能把淫词浪语说出一点荒诞的可爱，朱正廷忍俊不禁：“我的屁股不同意。”  
陈立农把头埋在他颈窝，像是体型硕大的狼犬扑倒主人，说什么也不肯抬头，湿热的呼吸喷在朱正廷脖子上，鼻尖有意无意地擦过：“我们做吧。”  
“哎陈立农——”朱正廷把他用力推开：“你不许撒娇。”  
“没有撒娇啦。”男生在朱正廷线条漂亮的下巴上轻轻咬了一下，拿牙齿细细地磨：“真的很想。”

陈立农拿身体裹紧朱正廷，把他揉进自己和床的缝隙里。但即使这样他还觉得不够，怀里的人皮肤光滑细腻，像是一个洁白柔软的高级定制娃娃，他抚摸着对方，像是抚摸人生里收到过的最得意满足的礼物。  
——漂亮干净的皮肤包裹住这具身体，变成区分他和人世的界限。其实一直以来陈立农总是能模模糊糊地感觉到朱正廷的格格不入。他总觉得对方和所有人都不协调、不吻合，像是从别的什么时空不小心掉坠进来、硬生生挤进来，是被谁从神性自然向人世投出的一掷。  
过分美满的好皮相把他完完整整切割孤立，别人身上总有些来自原初世界的残余，独他没有，是清净文雅的一个整体。

可他是不服这孤立的，没有一点美人自觉，偏偏对谁都伸出善意触角，热情开朗温良恭俭让，用很天真的方式——平等地昭告给别人看他与生俱来的不平等。

陈立农总觉得没办法真正接近他。那些界限模糊的靠近，也就只有一些情到浓时互相抱拥的时刻。两个人再贴紧一点，他才会觉得得到朱正廷的部分更多一点。  
这心思没办法宣之于口，所以他只能给它们找个"青春期男生性欲旺盛"的外壳马马虎虎掩饰好。他企图用肌肤肉体的片刻亲密来换取互相依偎的错觉。用热的血肉喂哺欲望，用欲望成真来换取意义特殊的开花落果。  
可朱正廷总是连这样的机会也不给他。

就像此刻，朱正廷从他身上温温柔柔地滑下来。  
像是羽毛吹过水面，雁过无痕，怀里的热度顷刻消散，但曾经贴近过的感觉还在，就像一滴浓墨落进清水，马上溶化，可陈立农知道它确确实实地存在过。

接着他听见朱正廷拒绝他说：“不行，你还太小了呀。”  
他的声音压得不高，轻微的烟嗓让这喉咙里发出的每个词句都生动悦耳。那几个字从形状美好的嘴唇里滚落出来，像是颗颗晶莹气泡，一落到空气里就裂开了。

他的语气像是在讲睡前童话。温柔、体贴、哄劝、谎言。美满的人造假命题。  
他突然想起来小时候大人给自己讲故事，说小美人鱼不能上岸的原因是因为没有双腿，可没有双腿哪算什么好借口，命定衣不称身的爱和欲望才是她无法着陆的罪魁祸首。  
而对于这些事，大人们从来不说。  
朱正廷就是这样一个大人。他把漏洞百出的敷衍理由按进陈立农耳朵里，要哄陈立农轻信。

陈立农情愿被骗，安心跳进他拙劣骗局，并不做多要求，只乖乖将他抱住。  
就像一个月前在洛杉矶那样。

*  
陈立农和朱正廷相熟过程堪称奇幻，两人在四月份出道之前还只算是点头之交，成团之后的关系也只多了“队友”这个没什么实际意义的名头称号，一天里说不上两句话。  
后来九个人一起去美国集训，在短暂的晚饭休息时间朱正廷在群里问有没有人一起去泡酒店的地下温泉。当时陈立农想泡温泉，但却并不太想在这一动词前加上那个“和朱正廷”一起的限定条件状语。无关别的，两个不熟的男生约好去泡温泉，场景怎么想怎么奇怪，所以他就没在群里露头，自己拿着浴袍偷偷下去，却刚好在同一个汤池碰见刚刚在群里发话的人。

四目相对，陈立农有点尴尬，朱正廷倒没表现出来，自来熟地招呼他过去：“刚刚没看手机吗？我有在群里问有没有人要过来，结果他们都太累了，全不愿意动弹。”  
他笑得很好看，水蒸气下明眸皓齿愈发突出：“早知道我就来找你啦。”  
朱正廷讲话的语气掺有一种江南人特有的温柔，和谁交谈听起来都像是真心真意，即使他和陈立农没什么交集，也能在刚刚的对话里撒个不显山露水的娇。  
陈立农有些局促，解了浴袍下水，挑了个不远不近的距离坐下。两个人有一搭没一搭地聊了几句天，陈立农被蒸得昏昏欲睡，所以起身打算想走，没想到被朱正廷眼疾手快地截胡。

赤裸着上半身的漂亮青年拽住他刚踏上泳池岸边的小腿：“你等我一下，我也要回房间。”  
陈立农被他的突然袭击吓了一跳，低头看他，刚好同他仰头的目光对了个正着。这是个很彻底的俯视，朱正廷蜷在他脚边，浑身湿漉漉的，骨架很纤细，像是一只乖顺的小动物。  
陈立农的喉结不自然地滚动了一下，往后退了一步等朱正廷上来。  
朱正廷毫无所觉，伸出一只手过去，延续那个撒娇语气：“你拉我起来。”他讲出这话时神态坦荡极了，仿佛麻烦别人为他服务是件无可指摘的日常习惯。  
陈立农没脾气，蹲下来握住他的手。  
第一感觉是好热好湿润。给陈立农想到一些相似点，青春期时潮湿旖旎的梦境，隐隐绰绰丰腴美好少女的肉体。陈立农差点被这手感吓了一跳。  
一节伶仃的白手腕子，嫩得像春天的梨花瓣最中心的那一块。他在那一刹那心生诡异想法，突然觉得如果自己拿大拇指狠狠一捻，甚至能摸出血珠。

朱正廷的身体因为常年练舞所以异常柔软，早在廊坊当练习生的时候，乐华那几个人总喜欢围在他身边转，尤其是Justin和范丞丞那两个未成年，休息时刻左右夹击地把他围住，枕在他身上靠在他肩膀，像是哺乳动物自觉亲近母体。  
这次上天垂怜，给陈立农误打误撞品尝出一点那柔软滋味。  
陈立农没有顺从身为男性在把握住温软后会得寸进尺的本能。他只是很绅士很温柔地手臂使力，把朱正廷从水里捞起来扶他站好。他的动作带着一点生疏的克制，像是国中时期放课后给同桌的女孩打伞避雨。很绅士避嫌的做派，心存温柔、不带绮念。  
可不知道为什么这触动了朱正廷。

也许。  
也许朱正廷知道所有人看自己的眼神都意意思思的，那些视线暗藏艳羡嫉妒露骨狂热爱慕，但此刻陈立农拉着他，轻微下垂的眼睑耷下来，清澈的眼睛给人挑不出一点残次和弱点。好干净温存，让朱正廷发慌。  
他很少见有人对自己展露洁白的善意。这不含一点目的性的善意让他发现自己没办法影响到陈立农。  
或者说，没办法困扰他。他清楚明白自己有多大魅力，身边的任何人从来都被他迷得服服帖帖，可这个十七岁的台湾男孩从没在自己这里中过招。

朱正廷那时真心觉得他独特，甚至被陈立农挑起了一点好奇心和不知何起的胜负欲，这胜负欲让他作出那一晚上最后一次挣扎。  
一次即刻奏效的挣扎。  
陈立农最先走到自己的房间门口，同朱正廷道别：“今天晚上好好休息。”

朱正廷听完低头抿唇一笑，然后抬头盯他。“好呀。”刘海扫在眼睫上，他很仪式感地宣布：“以后也要记得约我一起去泡温泉。”  
他自己都没发现自己在语气里掺了料。此时此刻他神态天真明快，抬着眼皮目光亮亮地朝陈立农发射，双眼皮的褶痕刻进皮肤里，他五官长得极好，给人一种柔软的剑眉星目之感，当真漂亮美满极了，像是在陈立农眼前上演一出制作精良画面瑰丽的日剧。  
就他一个主角。他好厉害，平日里藏住的那些不让它们擦枪走火的魅力此刻全面出动，一等陈立农毫无防备地露头，他那些漂亮就猝不及防朝他发射。

他马上就验收这语气的成效。没人能拒绝这场面，陈立农傻傻地答应，后知后觉才品味出自己的不满足，犹豫着问：“要不要来我房间玩？”

陈立农真的不知道自己到底是怎么和朱正廷“玩”到床上的，或许是朱正廷借用他浴室洗澡的水声让人心浮气躁，或许是酒店的灯光太暧昧昏暗，或许是沐浴香波味道太甜腻勾人，等他反应过来，他已经把从浴室出来的朱正廷整个人抱住抵在床单上。

也或许是他一直不承认的那个根本原因。只因为对方是朱正廷，所以他的那些头脑发热的青春期性冲动才能作数，才有了意义，才能找到撒野胡闹的落脚点。

朱正廷被他困住，让人诧异的是没表露给陈立农一点挣扎和不悦。他在情事上面好开窍，仿佛天然懂勾引，机敏和警觉全都用来推拉诱惑。  
又或者朱正廷根本没有机敏和警觉，面对情意时的反应都是自然表露。他对于一段亲密关系的掌握程度精准到让人后怕，出道前录偶像练习生的时候，所有选手都称赞他主动热情开朗，他和所有人都关系都能过得去，可陈立农见过他偶尔流露出的冷傲睥睨，那种半个眼神都懒得分出去的模样——只要他想，他能是人间最高不可攀的美人。  
可他偏偏把笑容浪费出去，让每一个看客都平白收下这份用只用作致意的迷人潇洒。这似乎是他一种奇怪的坚持。一个习惯的礼貌。  
每段关系全都被他暗自操控掌握全程，他娴熟地调试进度条，无论多聪明理智的人，都要不知不觉落进他陷阱。

就像此刻，朱正廷面对陈立农突然而至的的亲密，没拒绝也没同意，更没拙劣的欲迎还拒。他只后退几公分，定定地皱眉盯着陈立农看。  
他鲜少有这样冷漠的时刻，一双好看的眉峰往下压，从浓密纤长的睫毛末梢分出一点严肃的眼风送给陈立农品尝回味。

此刻身份归位，似乎他真的是个名副其实可以压陈立农一头的兄长，大他好几岁的前辈。  
只不过他眼角含水，那一点凛凛的杀意就被湿光包裹得柔和，像是溪流碾过嶙峋山石。他不会凶人，目光里的指责和严峻总是在传达给别人之前就被自己一双含情眼瞳全数消解，因此只留给陈立农一点波光粼粼的冷淡。  
他还不如不留，这微末冷的波光粼粼像是裹了蜜的细小箭簇把陈立农当胸穿过，陈立农在一刹那间被这发射全面爆破，他被情火轰然烧灼全身，脑袋尚存一丝清明，而这清明提醒他：他已经被朱正廷完完全全地拿捏住。

可朱正廷不让他瞧出一点胜利者的得意，照旧平等地同他谈判，仿佛一点也没察觉到自己已经占据引诱攻势的制高点。  
他同他开玩笑：“你怎么像丞丞他们那样？”  
陈立农被刺激了。他像小狼狗护食一样满含妒意地问：“他们哪样？”  
他搂住朱正廷的身体，手伸进衣服里去寻找他的腰窝：“他们也这样摸你吗？”

朱正廷没发觉他变质的语调。或者早就发觉到了，只是在故意纵容他，他笑着求饶，岔开话题说你别摸了呀，好痒的。  
陈立农觉得过去自己的那些台湾女同学讲话就已经够嗲够软腻，可朱正廷甚至比她们还要不止。他语气里是危险意味满满的缠绵悱恻。仿佛可以被安装进一场情事的开头，恰好卡合住剧情走势，换来一个顺理成章的吻。  
朱正廷发现了陈立农不自然滚动的喉结和突然有一瞬间凶狠的眼神，他一点也不遮遮掩掩，正大光明地问出来：“是不是想亲我？”  
陈立农用实际行动回答他。  
这不是陈立农的初吻，却到让他第一次觉得原来和人双唇碰触也可以悸动成这个样子，他吮吸住朱正廷的舌尖，牙齿在他下唇笨拙地舔咬，被朱正廷哭笑不得地提醒——“你要伸舌头进来。”朱正廷温柔地教导他如何侵犯自己。  
陈立农是个聪明学生，掐着朱正廷的下颌不让他动，活学活用地堵住他的嘴。  
而朱正廷此刻很温顺，窝在陈立农身下，像一只驯服的小羊羔。

喜欢朱正廷的人太多，但是大家对他表达亲近的方式却总是千篇一律的那种——类似狐朋狗友相处，跟他开玩笑逗弄他，哪怕最后换来暴力仙子一顿好打。  
和他关系亲近的那些人，Justin也好范丞丞也好，他们总是怕朱正廷不懂。想带着满腔温情想表达爱慕，可到最后这温情全变成了粗暴直接，像是小男生只靠欺负喜欢的女孩儿来吸引注意。他们怕自己口齿笨拙，表达不清，于是全暗自怪罪给朱正廷，说他天真、肉欲、不含蓄。

陈立农懂的，他们只是在表达出口的那一刹那就怕了。

但其实关于这些，朱正廷知道。他全都知道。他温柔体贴做足了样子，他们要将他拆吞入腹，他就能变成最专业的演员，真把自己伪装成一块蛋糕就能哄骗走的漂亮猎物，用全盘接受的温顺来取悦别人。他把那些尖锐和戾气毫不在意地拢在自己怀里，让一切得到最完美的收容。

陈立农正在亲着他，却还是急促地说，我想吻你。  
情到浓时他才发现这话说出来没有一点别扭不适，他在那一刻真的并不是想要表达些什么，也并不是想等来什么温柔回应，而是他觉得在这个小小宇宙，他们两个人在封闭昏暗暧昧的空间，彼此灵魂互相交叠驻足的时刻，他应该讲出这几个字给他听。不把这蠢蠢欲动释放出来才是对自己的折磨。  
这个十七岁的男孩在这个刹那感受到青春期自然欲望的汹涌来袭，只是单纯地想要和想给。

陈立农不敢让目光里很纯粹的欲望直接灌注到朱正廷身上，他惧怕这样的连接。  
他放任这些无处落脚的渴望散到空气里，用五感以外的知觉去推着它们流动。  
他没预料到朱正廷好整以暇地等在那里，也张开他自己的知觉去接收。  
朱正廷抬起下巴探究地盯着他看，是一个惯用的姿态，像是缠绵卧榻的娇软美人，陈立农满含恶意地想他肯定用过这样的姿态迎接过不少人，所以每一个角度仿佛都被精心雕琢设计过，被别人的目光浸泡过打磨过。下巴刚好在锁骨处投射出一弯阴影，脖颈曲线纤细漂亮，在他瞳孔里白生生地晃，喉结随着一个吞咽划上去再落下，像是启动了一个开关，一个无声仪式。  
他太漂亮，漂亮到连刻意引诱都能进化成高手过招。

陈立农咬紧牙关以阻止自己的战栗，以对抗朱正廷侵略过来的那知觉。一层细密不透气的炽热从他皮肤的毛孔里钻进去，他第一次发现原来情欲也能淬毒，穿过他的皮层组织入侵血液细胞，誓要看他溃不成军的狼狈样子。  
朱正廷一直要强，他该想到的。

 

朱正廷的头发还没擦干，湿淋淋的水珠从发梢滴落下来，打在他锁骨上亮晶晶一片。陈立农贴过去，把那些沐浴过后的水珠抿在唇里，温存地把它们含碎。  
这个十七岁的男孩在亲吻对方的身体时总能在姿态里表露出一些珍惜的郑重，或许朱正廷就因为这郑重而一直默许这段畸形关系的留存。

*  
就像时间拨转回来的今夜，朱正廷不想和他发生真正意义上的肉体关系，却还是对陈立农的亲密行为照单全收。

陈立农没想扭转朱正廷的想法和坚持，他只是朦朦胧胧中想表达一些什么，可又没有办法口齿伶俐地全盘托出。  
他问：“我不可以拥有你吗？”像是雄性生物眼巴巴地想占领版图，也像是像是小朋友念一句自己还不懂得含义的诗。捉襟见肘，让人发笑。

朱正廷果然笑起来：“不要跟你哥哥开玩笑。”  
陈立农等他解释。等来他说：“拥不拥有——像是小朋友读的童话里什么苦情骑士才会讨论的命题。”朱正廷像玩小狗狗一样揉揉陈立农的头发：“你懂吗？那些骑士好像都没什么好下场。”

朱正廷绕了好大一个弯子，陈立农打断他。  
用肢体行动打断他。他同他鼻尖对鼻尖，肌肤一刹那摩擦后又分开，给彼此皮肤烙下一星暖意。  
朱正廷抬起下巴亲亲陈立农的嘴角，他说了句很俗气的话。  
他说你果然还是小孩子呀。拥有没有任何意义，快乐才有意义。  
他什么都懂，只是不表露，放出一点他世界的光亮给陈立农看，男孩就被镇住。陈立农像确认事实一样想让他重复一遍：“你说什么？”

朱正廷很怜悯地看着他，说：“这就是你和丞丞他们不一样的原因。你好天真呀农农，你好乖，我舍不得你。”  
他的目光很稠密，绵绵地包裹住他，那真空的介质让陈立农在一瞬间轻轻吸了一口气。  
陈立农似乎弄懂了，又好像什么也没猜中。

朱正廷就是他成长路上遇到的一块水果硬糖，他摸不清他，理智也阻止自己把对方完全搞懂。不知道怎么对待，含在嘴里怕化了，捧在手心又怕汗湿弄脏。忍不住去品尝柔软甜腻的夹心，又害怕唐突鲁莽。陈立农第一次模模糊糊看到了某种生命里冷峻的诗意：快速消折的美，和注定一碰就碎的纯真。  
他的自我成长很轻易，因此密度也沉重，短时间内消化了爱意和占有，感情世界像是一颗小小天体在内部光子能量密度极高后导致超新星爆发的时刻，白茫茫一片摸不着头脑，但赤脚在上面行走，却能被上面横插着的透明灰烬碎片划出血痕。  
但他还是愿意用最赤裸温柔的方式去接纳他。像是用最柔嫩的舌尖去品尝一块水果硬糖。他想那感觉一定甜美冰凉，在口腔里嚼碎固体银河，给人尝出一种艰难的甘洌。

他只是不知道该怎么讲给他听。

–end–


End file.
